


Harry Potter and the Slytherin Champion

by doctorivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorivory/pseuds/doctorivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stephanie's feud with the Weasley Twins becomes a war, Tim invades the teachers' privacy, Cass deals with being a Hogwarts student, Harper is a good older sister, and Jason becomes a Tribute (well, champion). Meanwhile, Harry deals with a problematic crush and yet another plot to kill him dead. Basically, business as usual.</p><p>Or the Batfam in the Harry Potter books AU that y'all probably never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have several things that need to be established before y'all read this fic about the fic and the universe.
> 
> 1) This is the first fic in the series- I'm hoping to write maybe some prequel oneshots and I have things and shit that are established in this AU that might be referenced but I don't have any concrete stories or anything for it. (My original was to start with SS/PS but it wouldn't have been super interesting since it is not until GOF that the main HP storyline really affects the Batfam.) Stuff will be mentioned and built upon as the story progresses.  
> 2) The Wayne kids (those who in comics were canonically adopted by Bruce as in Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cass (+Damian)) are all Slytherins. Now, while I think all the Batkids could be in Slytherin, typically, I'd really only sort Dick there. However, this AU was born out of the idea of what if the Batkids were all Slytherins and Bruce's faves. Stephanie is a Gryff, Harper a Raven, and Cullen is a 'Puff. (Babs was a Ravenclaw)  
> 3) Tim, Steph, Harper, and Cass are all the same year as the Golden Trio, Jason is a seventh year, Dick graduated during CoS, and Babs graduated the year before the GT entered Hogwarts.  
> 4) Bruce is the History of Magic professor and goes back and forth between Hogwarts, his Gotham home in the States, and his family's manor in England.
> 
> Other things will be established in fic or in relevant chapters but this is general info that needed to be said. :P

As cliché as it sounded, Hogwarts seemed to be a different world at night. The entire castle was bathed in darkness, and it was only then that one could truly feel the magic that drenched every stone, brick, and statue. It was intimidating to many, not only because of the dark shadows but for the sheer power the castle radiated.

Jason had always enjoyed the castle at night. His whole family did their work in the shadows- they were Slytherins after all. And after living in a place like Gotham- well, let’s just say it took a lot to make him afraid of the dark. That city made hell look like a vacation.

Tonight was a different story.

Sneaking out of his dorm was a piece of cake, and he didn’t need an invisibility cloak or a map to navigate the castle without getting caught by the teachers. (According to Stephanie, Harry Potter had both of these but neither of them were sure how much was just the Weasley twins’ bullshit and how much was Potter’s ability to have the strangest things happen to him.) He made his way with ease out of the damp dungeons and into the Entrance Hall.

At this time of night, the doors leading to the Great Hall and the side rooms were all closed and locked, but a locked door had never stopped Jason. It took only a few seconds to open one of the side doors and slip through it, easing it shut behind him and appearing as if he had never entered.

Unlike the darkness that covered the rest of the castle, this room was illuminated by a harsh blue light. The source of the light, was a wooden goblet that (counterintuitively) was filled with white-blue flames. The goblet itself was rather simple adorned, a simple design curling around the cup that was barely even noticeable. The pedestal it was placed on was much more ornamental- a richly carved gold that looked as if it belonged in a church or a palace. Despite this, the goblet held the focus. In fact, had Jason not been the (adopted) child of Bruce Wayne, he may not have noticed the pedestal’s design or coloring at all.

Jason stepped towards the goblet cautiously, paying no mind to the golden line that was drawn around it. He knew that he would be able to cross it. He pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket, his name messily scrawled across it in the red ink Tim had given him for his birthday. Another step and he was only an inch away from the goblet.

Then, he hesitated, looking down at the parchment with a frown. It crumpled in his hand as he clenched his fists. A soft laugh escaped him, just shy of mocking. His siblings always gave him trouble for running head first into things and now here he was, hesitating over something that should be an easy decision.

With a deep breath he dropped the parchment into the fire and turned, not even pausing to watch as the flames turned red, and headed back to the dungeons. Just as he was about to enter the dungeons, he paused and turned around, heading to the main door and out onto the grounds. He didn’t feel like sleeping just yet.

\--

Halloween was always a rather grand occasion at Hogwarts- after all, magic and the holiday go hand in hand for more reason than one. The usual excitement for the annual feast was overshadowed by the excitement of the tournament and the naming of the champions. The feast was just as loud as it normally was but significantly tenser, the air practically charged with anticipation.

Stephanie spent most of it throwing pieces of candy at the Weasley Twins and leaning back towards the Hufflepuff table to talk with Cullen. Eventually, the Twins figured out who had been throwing the pieces. She was about to duck under the table and hope no one kicked her when her ammo began to disappear from the plates.

Dumbledore stood up as the last of the food faded away from the golden platters and the loud chatter and laughter that had been echoing off the walls quieted to nothing more than an excited murmur. There was something electric in the air- something magical.

Stephanie just wished that Professor Dumbledore would stop talking and they could just get on with the ceremony.

The flames of the goblet suddenly burned red and everyone fell silent, watching as the fire arched out of the cup and dropped a burnt piece of parchment in the outstretched hand of Professor Dumbledore. He brought it up to his face, peering over his glasses as he read it aloud for the students to hear.

“The champion of Durmstrang, is Viktor Krum!” his voice rang out clearly and the hall burst into a thunderous applause.

Stephanie laughed loudly as she saw Jason across the hall start to dig furiously around in his robes. He had bet earlier that day that Krum wouldn’t be champion- loudly claiming that just because he was a celebrity didn’t mean shit. He really should have known by now to never bet against Harper- then again it wasn’t often that Jason won a bet that didn’t involve him completing some stupid dare or challenge.

 “Bravo, Viktor!” Karkaroff called out so loudly that the entire hall could hear him despite the noise, “Knew you had it in you!”

The sound died down quickly after that, just as the goblet turned red once more. Again, flames jumped from the cup and what appeared to be a _doily_ of all things fluttered from it.

“The Champion from Beauxbatons,” Dumbledore said, “Is Fleur Delacour.”

An extremely pretty blonde that Stephanie was sure was at least part veela stood from the Ravenclaw table with a pleased grin and headed out of the hall, disappearing through a door behind the staff table. The other Beauxbatons students were not as happy, as the girl who was sitting next to Harper appeared to have burst into tears.

As the goblet turned red for the third time, the entire hall was on the edge of their seats. Unlike with the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students, most of the Hogwarts students were not old enough to compete, but all of them had their House pride on the line. Stephanie leaned forward over the table in anticipation.

“The Hogwarts champion…” Dumbledore read out, a brief flicker of surprise lighting up his eyes. Stephanie wouldn’t have noticed it if she hadn’t spent so much time under Bruce’s tutelage. “Is Jason Wayne!”

There was complete silence for only a second as the news sunk in, before a cacophonous roar erupted from the students, much louder than the reception that even Krum received, though unlike his it is not largely positive. The Weasley twins were very loudly expressing their outrage though she couldn’t make out exactly what was being said. Disgust curled in her gut- the twins had always rubbed her the wrong way and exacerbated the house rivalries far beyond an acceptable level.

The Slytherins in a show of excitement and solidarity were cheering loudly as was expected, and it was nearly loud enough to drown out the booing and groans from the dissatisfied Gryffindors and disappointed Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Durmstrang students and quite a few of the Beauxbaton students clapped along with the Slytherin table though they seemed rather startled at the varied reactions.

Stephanie looked around at the faces that ranged from sad to outright livid and decided that fuck them she was showing her partner in crime some support. She started banging on the table loudly as she cheered herself hoarse and watched Jason practically swagger between the tables and disappear out of the room. Despite him leaving, the noise didn’t die down, and likely wouldn’t have if the Goblet hadn’t suddenly turned red a fourth time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry definitely didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire and Tim is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more paraphrased/copied from the text than I would like from the first half of the chapter but tbh most of this chapter is just exposition. I'm so sorry this took so long, I struggled with the ending for ages and I'm still not completely happy with it ugh, but at least it's finally here.

“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore read out from the piece of paper, his piercing gaze flicking up to catch Harry’s horrified stare. He was frozen- half standing, half sitting as he had been trying to get a better view of the cup. Though he refused to look, he knew that every gaze in the hall had swung around to look at him.

A quiet murmuring was replacing the previous silence, and then a steady clapping rose from the table nearest to him. The Slytherin’s took that as their cue to voice their complaints- upset that their glory had been snatch from them as quickly as they had gained it.

“I didn’t put my name in,” spilled from Harry’s mouth, as he finally turned to his friends. Ron and Hermione said nothing, their stares blank as they both seemed to be struggling for how to react. His fellow Gryffindors had similar expressions of shock, though one stuck out to him.

Stephanie Brown was just as shocked as the others, though it was verging on outrage. As he remembered her close friendship with the Waynes his stomach turned, already anticipating the shit fest this was going to turn into. It was that, more than anything else that shook him out of his frozen state and made him realize that Dumbledore was beckoning him up to the front with a thin lipped McGonagall by his side.

Harry got up and stumbled forward, entirely too aware of how everyone’s gaze followed him on his trek to the Headmaster, accompanied by low hisses and absentminded clapping. Dumbledore bowed his head when he reached him, and gestured at the door the other champions had disappeared behind.

“Well… through the door, Harry,” he said, his expression unreadable and none of the usual warmth present in his countenance. Neither Hagrid, who normally would give a wink or a smile his way, nor McGonagall, who kept a sort of quiet fondness specifically for him, looked at him with anything but the same stilted shock of the rest of the hall. Professor Wayne was the only one not looking at him, instead gazing upon his peers with a closed off expression.

For some reason that didn’t make him feel any better.

The world seemed unsteady around him as he walked to the door and quickly slipped through it. With the door shut, all of the slowly building noise from his fellow students was deafened.  The room inside was covered in portraits he had never seen before and might have felt cozy if he wasn’t on the verge on passing out. As soon as he entered, the figures in the frames startled and began flitting out of them whisper to each other or even out of the room completely.

There was an arm chair next to a roaring fireplace further in, where the other champions (other champions he was one of them now _oh Merlin_ ) were situated. Krum leaned against the mantel, arms crossed and shoulders hunched. Fleur was inspecting her hands with an air of disinterested impatience. Todd (Wayne? He’d never realized that he had changed his last name) was sprawled across the lone arm chair, a satisfied grin on his face. He had been in what seemed to be a staring match with one of the portraits and so was the first to notice Harry’s appearance, causing his face to fall.

“What the hell did you do now, Potter?” he groaned. For the first time in however long it had been since his name had been called (minutes? Hours?) something other than shock and dread flickered through him.

“I haven’t done anything!” Harry replied angrily, his hands tightening into fists, “It’s not my fault!”

“Do zey want us back in ze ‘all?” Fleur asked, turning her attention to him finally and ignoring the exchange between the two Hogwarts students entirely. He opened his mouth to answer but shut it once again, the fight draining out of him as quickly as it had come. He had no clue how to explain the situation at hand as all three were now staring at him. Though Todd was not standing, he suddenly realized how tall all of them were.

The door burst open behind him and Ludo Bagman all but fell into the room, overcome with excitement. He threw an arm around Harry’s shoulders, causing the teen to tense, and dragged him closer to the other champions.

“Extraordinary! Truly extraordinary!” he crowed. “Gentlemen… and madam,” he added, seeing Fleur raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, “May I introduce- incredible though it may seem- the fourth Triwizard Champion?”

Krum straightened up promptly, eyeing Harry with a dark look that made him incredibly nervous. Todd sat up fully in his seat as his expression shuttered closed. Fleur simply blinked for a moment, before tossing her hair with a laugh.

“Very funny, Monsieur Bagman,” she replied, her tongue curling around the syllables, thickening her accent.

“Whatever do you mean?” Bagman said, bewildered, “Harry’s name just came out of the Goblet!”

Krum’s face scrunched up and Todd’s shoulders tightened visibly. Fleur frowned at the official.

“But evidently, there ‘as been a mistake, ‘e is too young!”

“That’s part of what makes it so amazing!” He insisted, shooting a grin down at the highly uncomfortable Harry under his arm. The teen makes no move to smile back. “The age restriction was only added on this year as a safety precaution- in the past there was no such rule and anyone regardless of age could compete as long as they were deemed worthy by the Goblet!

“Either way… his name has come out of the Goblet, he’s _obligated_ to compete. Harry will just have to try his best… it’s in the _rules_.”

His rambling was cut off by the door opening once more, allowing entrance for the largest group of people yet, the room feeling a lot smaller all of a sudden. Professor Dumbledore headed the back, followed closely by the other Heads of the schools, Mr. Crouch, and Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Wayne. Most of them spread out in the front of the room, but Professor Wayne headed immediately over to Todd, almost unnoticed. His son stood to meet him though nothing more than an intense and undiscernible stare was exchanged between them.

“Madame Maxime!” Fleur exclaimed when she saw her teacher, and strode across the room to meet her, “Zey are saying that this little boy is to compete!”

Indignation lit up in Harry at being called a little boy. He was only 3 years younger than her! Where does she get off at calling him that? 

“What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?” Madame Maxime boomed, her accent even thicker than Fleur’s.

“I’d rather like to know that myself,” added Professor Karkaroff with a steely smile, “Two Hogwarts champions? I don’t remember there being anything in the rules about the host school being allowed _two_ champions... unless I simply haven’t read the rules closely enough?” His eyes were cold and impossibly blue and Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at them for too long. He punctuated his statement with a short, nasty laugh.

“’ogwarts cannot ‘ave two Champions, it is most unjust,” she continued. Fleur’s shoulder was essentially swallowed underneath her headmistress’s hand.

“We were also under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,” Karkaroff said, his expression never changing, “Otherwise we would have brought along a wider selection of candidates.”

“It’s no one’s fault but Potter’s, Karkaroff,” Professor Snape intervened, speaking up for the first time, “Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-”

“Leave the kid alone, he obviously didn’t do it,” Todd interrupted with a roll of his eyes as he stuffed his hands deep into the pockets of his robes. “He looks more like he’s on the verge of a panic attack.” Snape turned his sneer onto his own student, who met it with a cool expression, his lips curled up ever so slightly in a smug defiance.

“Jason,” Professor Wayne warned softly, a hand settling on his son’s shoulder though his searching gaze was on Harry. Harry wasn’t sure what a panic attack felt like but maybe he was- he certainly didn’t know how to react to anything anymore. He’d been entered into a tournament he didn’t sign up for, was accused of doing so, and now the person who would likely be his biggest rival in the tournament was defending him to Snape of all people. He was starting to feel a bit light headed.

Dumbledore turned to Harry now, staring into his eyes as he walked up to him, “Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?”

“No,” he managed to force out, increasingly aware of the way everyone had finally turned to acknowledge his presence in the room.

“Did you ask an older student to put your name in the Goblet for you?”

“Would that even work?” Harry asked, taken aback by the suggestion.

“Don’t act the fool, child,” Karkaroff responded with a sneer, looking down his nose at the teen.

“I didn’t ask anyone to put my name in!”

“But, of course, ‘e is lying!” Madame Maxime rumbled, flicking her hand to the side forcefully and nearly hitting the chandelier.

“Potter could not have crossed the Age Line! You know that!” Professor McGonagall burst out with her eyes blazing, “And Dumbledore believes that he did not put his name in, nor ask anyone else to do it for him. What more could you ask for?”

“Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman-as our, ah, objective judges, surely you would agree that this is most unusual?” Karkaroff turned to the Ministry officials suddenly, apparently not wanting to argue further with McGonagall. Privately Harry thought that was an astounding idea as she looked ready to breathe fire at any given moment.

“We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament,” Mr. Crouch responded after a moment of silence. His voice was just as curt as it had been at the World Cup.

It was almost off putting how blank he sounded.

\--

 “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were planning on competing,” said Stephanie as she dropped herself in the seat across from Jason the next morning. He looked up groggily from his cereal and frowned at her peppiness. There was confetti still in his hair from where someone had dumped it on him the night before and he was sure he probably still smelt of firewhiskey- the scent was hard to wash off.

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to?” he responded, his voice coming out grumpier than the wry tone he was going for.

Stephanie huffed, “You’ve messed up our entire system! We were accounting for the champion to be Angelina Johnson or Cedric Diggory! We didn’t prepare for you at all!” She gestured wildly, nearly smacking a nearby Pansy Parkinson in the face, who said some choice words under her breath but under Jason’s glare she turned away without engaging. Stephanie just rolled her eyes at her year mate.

“Didn’t Replacement and Harper come up with that chart like yesterday?” Jason asked, “I’m pretty sure you guys can do it again.”

“It would’ve been nice to not have to,” Tim noted, as he sat down next to the blonde with a copy of the Daily Prophet in one hand and what was likely his third cup of coffee in the other, judging by the time of morning and how alert he was. “I noticed Potter isn’t at breakfast yet.”

“Honestly, he probably won’t be- I heard that he and Ron Weasley got into it last night,” Stephanie explained, picking up a piece of bacon finally, settling in for a long conversation, “What happened last night anyway? Maxime and Karkaroff looked like they were going to murder someone.”

“The teachers all grilled Potter about whether he put his name in the Goblet or not while not so subtly insulting each other,” Jason explained with a small smirk as his stuck a bite of cereal in his mouth.

“Do you think he did it?” Tim asked, raising his eyebrow at him.

“Considering how freaked out he looked last night, and how much shit happens to Potter just by him existing, I’m going to go with no,” Jason responded with a roll of his eyes, “But you guys are in the same year as him- you know him better than me.”

“It’s more likely that Voldemort rose from the dead and put Harry’s name in the Goblet than Harry going out of the way to enter himself,” Stephanie replied through a mouthful of bacon, “Though it still fucking sucks that you become champion and Harry has to come out of nowhere and get all the glory- even if it wasn’t his fault.”

“Did you get yelled by your house mates last night for cursing Potter’s name?” Tim inquired with amusement. Jason supposed she’d been raging mad the night before- god, he wished he could have seen it. Watching her go off on her fellow Gryffindors was always the best part of his day. Instead of responding, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“You know, I think that was Moody’s theory- he’s determined that it’s all a plot to get Potter killed,” Jason snorted, “Has it all reasoned out too. He thinks that Potter was submitted under a fourth school and the cup was confunded.”

“Did he?” Tim murmured, his eyes flicking up to the staff table in thought.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Stephanie asked, lifting her arm to ruffle his (for once) neatly combed hair. He squawked in protest, ducking hastily.

“It could be nothing, I want to check some things out first,” he explained with a huff.

“Which means he’s not going to tell us,” Jason muttered though it was almost fond.

“I just- don’t you think that there’s something off about Moody?” Tim said, leaning forward slightly.

“There’s always been something off about Moody- that’s who he is. It’s part of his charm,” Stephanie snickered, her eyes flicking down the table at said blond. Jason rolled his eyes.

“You’re just loving the fact that he turned Malfoy into a ferret.”

“Can you blame a girl? Seeing him get his ass handed to him makes my heart all a-flutter.”

“I’m serious though, guys,” Tim cut in, seizing back their attention, “Something is going on with him, and I’m going to prove it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise when the next update will be but hey it's almost summer for me. you can come harass me about the fic @bisexualdinahlance on tumblr!!


End file.
